Reflections and ghost images in many eye imaging applications affect the contrast and inhibit proper evaluation and diagnosis of different eye conditions by health care professionals. When imaging the eye, more than 2% of the illumination light is reflected by the cornea thereby generating a corneal reflection. Such reflection can happen even after careful choice of the illumination pattern and light angle. This corneal reflection can easily overwhelm the desired retinal image. Some imaging systems (e.g., fundus cameras) can be constructed and optimized so that the majority of the corneal reflection is outside of its field of view. However, these imaging systems are large, complex, and expensive. Furthermore, these systems have other disadvantages, including for example, being very sensitive to eye position and pupil diameter, having limited feedback loop speed, and having limited field of view. Accordingly, there is much room for significant advancement in eye imaging technology in order to reduce the size, complexity, and cost of such devices, such that they are affordable, reliable, and simpler to use by health care professionals.